


Just a Voice

by tlh_in_tlh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlh_in_tlh/pseuds/tlh_in_tlh
Summary: Booker grants Nile's wish as well as he can.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Just a Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/gifts).



_I just wish I could...hear her voice one more time..._  
"What's her number?"  
"What?"  
"Your mother's number. What is it?"  
"Here." [shows him her phone]  
[dialing] "Hello?"  
"Bonjour! Est-ce qu'Elizabeth est là?"  
"I... beg your pardon?"  
"Oh! Pardon me! I was told that Elizabeth would be there?"  
"No, there's no one by that name here."  
"I do apologize; I must have misdialed."  
"No, that's OK."  
"Merci, au revoir."  
"Goodby, uh, au revoir?"  
"Ah, bon, bon!" [hangs up] "Oh, don't...I didn't do that to make you _cry_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate French all the way! (And I'm gonna presume Booker got the time zones right, and stuff like that.) And I pulled the name Elizabeth out of a hat. Also, I'm not quite sure that line at the start is the exact quote. (I saw the movie for the first time last night, y'all. And I've never read the graphic novel. Please be kind.) If there are any corrections it *needs*, please let me know.  
> Thanks!


End file.
